free_animefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Haruka Nanase
Haruka Nanase (七瀬 遙'', Nanase Haruka'') ist ein Hauptcharakter des Animes Free! und der Novel High☆Speed!. Er war ein Freistilschwimmer des Iwatobi Oberschule Schwimmclubs und Vizekapitän sowie ein Oberschüler im 3. Jahr der Iwatobi Oberschule. Aktuell ist er Freistilschwimmer in der Hidaka Universität. Eigenschaften 'Aussehen' Haruka ist ein junger Mann von 175 cm und ist somit der Zweitkleinste in seinem Schwimmteam. Er hat glatte schwarze Haare mit einem langen bis zwischen die Augen reichenden Pony. Außerdem hat Haruka meerblaue Augen. thumb|left|110px|Haruka in seiner SchuluniformEr lächelt generell nicht oft bis fast gar nicht und hat meistens einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bzw. zeigt er generell kaum Emotionen. Wenn es jedoch ums Schwimmen oder Wasser geht, bekommt er einen sehr hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck. So gut wie immer trägt Haruka einen schwarzen bis zu den Knien reichenden Jammer mit einigen lila Streifen. Diesen trägt er beim Kochen mit seiner blauen Schürze, unter seiner Kleidung und sogar beim Baden. Seine große Ansammlung an Jammers hat zwar stets ein ähnliches schwarz-lila Muster, nach Haruka fühlen sie sich allerdings verschieden an.Folge 4 Wenn er in der Schule ist, trägt er jedoch die Schuluniform der Iwatobi Oberschule. Die Winterversion besteht aus einen weißen Hemd, sowie einer grünen Krawatte, für das zweite Jahr bzw. auch dritte Jahr, einen schwarzen Blazer mit Schulemblem mitsamt einer braunen Hose und blauen Schuhen. Die Sommerversion besteht nicht mehr aus einen Blazer sondern aus einen weißen Hemd mit schwarzen Kragen und der ursprünglichen braunen Hose. Seine Krawatte ist nicht komplett grün, sondern zusätzlich weiß gepunktet. Normalerweise trägt er eher schlichte Kleidung wie z.B. einen blauen Hoodie und ein lila T-Shirt mitsamt schwarzer Hose. Haruka besitzt unter anderen einen grünen Trainingsanzug und ein weißes T-Shirt für den Sportunterricht. Der Kragen und die Ärmel seines Anzuges sind weiß, haben jedoch einen schmalen grünen Streifen. Sein Trainingsanzug geht ihn bis zu den Knien. Früher in der Grundschule trug Haruka beim Schwimmen eine hellblaue Badehose und sein Pony reichte ihn noch nicht so stark ins Gesicht. Haruka war damals 145 cm groß. In seiner Grundschule bestand keine Uniformpflicht. Der Iwatobi SC hatte Trainingsjacken, Harukas Trainingsjacke war weiß. Die Ärmel waren hellblau und wurden durch dunklere blaue Steifen vom Rest der weißen Trainingsjacke abgegrenzt. An den Ärmeln lassen sich noch ein paar weitere blaue Streifen finden. Als Haruka dem Schwimmclub seiner Mittelschule beitrat, trug er beim Training eine schwarze Badehose mit orangen und außen blauen Streifen. Seine neue Badehose ist deutlich länger als die des Schwimmvereins. Haruka besaß auch eine weiße Trainingsjacke mit gelben und hellblauen Streifen. Der Kragen und der untere Teil der Jacke und der Ärmel war blau. Entlag am Reißverschluss und an der äußeren Seite der Ärmel war ein Streifen in einen anderen Blauton. Seine Schuluniform in der Mittelschule war ein schwarzer Gakuran mit einem goldenen Schulemblem am Kragen. 'Persönlichkeit' Haruka liebt das Schwimmen außerdem ist er ein sehr ruhiger und zurückhaltender Mensch, der oft tief in Gedanken versunken ist. Seine Gedanken drehen sich natürlich meistens um das Schwimmen oder Wasser allgemein. Nur Makoto schafft es, Harukas Gedanken zu erraten, die jedoch wenn es ums Schwimmen geht sehr einfach gestrickt sind, wodurch sich Haruka von Makoto leicht um den Finger wickeln lässt. Haruka lebt derzeit alleine in einer Familienwohnung, da seine Mutter seinen Vater bei dessen Arbeit begleitet hat und seine Großmutter auch schon verstorben ist. Jedoch scheint ihn das alleine sein nicht allzu viel auszumachen. Haruka scheint seine Schule nicht recht gern zu mögen, da er nicht zur Eröffnungszeremonie erschienen ist und auch schon am Nachmittag nach Hause ging. Dies aber auch nur, um wieder in der Badewanne zu hocken. Wenn es Sommer ist, dann schwimmt Haruka meistens im Meer, wenn es jedoch zu kalt dafür ist, liegt er bis zum einweichen in der Badewanne und dies besonders oft. Er mag nach Nagisa ein ziemlich guter Koch sein, jedoch scheint es so als könne er nur Makrelen grillen. Unter anderem ist Haruka sehr kitzlig. Er liebt das Wasser so sehr, das es ihm egal ist um was für ein Objekt es sich handelt. Hauptsache Wasser ist drinnen. So wäre Haruka auch schon beinahe in einen Baumarkt oder einen Musikshop in ein Aquarium gestiegen. Dies macht aus den eigentlich sehr ernsten Haruka einen sehr komischen Charakter. Haruka hat neben den Schwimmen noch ein verborgenes künstlerisches Talent. So ist er ein sehr guter Zeichner, daher wurde er schon beinahe dazu genötigt den Kunstclub beizutreten. Auch handwerklich ist er sehr begabt, so schnitzte er einen ganzen Karton voller Iwatobi-chans. Haruka schwimmt ausschließlich Freestyle und kümmert sich nicht um seine Zeit oder Wettbewerbe, er möchte einfach nur Schwimmen. Harukas Stärke liegt in dem Vertrauen in seine Entscheidungen. Seit Rin Haruka geschlagen hat, hatte sich dieser bisher nie um die Gründe für das Schwimmen beschäftigt. Haruka ist sehr beschützend gegenüber seinen Freunden, besonders bei Makoto. Wodurch der bei dem Trainingschamp ihres Clubs Makoto nahelegte der Mannschaft die Wahrheit über dessen Angst vor dem Meer zu gestehen. Haruka schätzt auch seine Freundschaft mit Rin. Aus Angst Rin verletzt zu haben, weil Haruka in ihrer Kindheit ein Wettschwimmen gewonnen hatte, gab Haruka das Schwimmen komplett auf, nur um Rin beim nächsten Mal gewinnen zu lassen. Doch als Rin, nach einen Sieg gegen ihn, sagte, dass er nie wieder mit Haruka schwimmen würde, wollte Haruka wieder in der Lage sein mit Rin zusammen zu schwimmen und beginnt gegen ihn zu konkurrieren. Daher zeigt er auch große Entschlossenheit als er Rin dazu bringt, mit ihnen die Staffel zu schwimmen.Folge 12 'Vergangenheit' Haruka und Makoto waren schon befreundet, als sie noch sehr jung waren. Eines Tages, bei dem Spielplatz in der Nähe ihrer Häuser fragte Makoto Haruka ob dieser nicht mit ihm den Schwimmverein beitreten würde, Haruka lehnte allerdings sofort ab, da er meinte, es wäre zu Mühevoll. Makoto meinte darauf, dass er dann auch nicht beitreten wird. Als Haruka ihn fragte warum, erklärte Makoto, dass es keinen Sinn für ihn machen würde, wenn Haruka nicht dabei ist. Makoto brachte Haruka schließlich doch noch dazu dem Verein beizutreten. Seitdem sind sie Mitglieder des Iwatobi SC und Haruka wurde nach und nach als Wunderkind bezeichnet.Folge 18 Haruka besuchte zusammen mit Nagisa und Makoto die Iwatobi Grundschule. Bevor Rin auf die Iwatobi Grundschule wechselte, traffen sich die beiden zuvor auf einem Regionalturnier, als Rin noch Mitglied im Sano SC war. Nachdem Rin auf die Iwatobi Grundschule wechselte schwamm er ein kleines Rennenthumb|left|250px|Haruka, Makoto, Rin und Nagisa vergraben ihre Trophäe gegen Haruka, welches wahrscheinlich auch dieser gewonnen hatte. Rin wollte daraufhin mit Haruka in einen Staffelwettbewerb teilnehmen, was Haruka jedoch nicht wollte. Er scheint sich mit Rin damals sehr gut zu verstanden haben, da er sehr schockiert war, als dieser ihm und Makoto erzählt hatte, das er nach Australien gehen würde. Rin schaffte es damals Haruka zu überreden an den Turnier teilzunehmen. Nach dem Turnier vergruben die vier ihre Trophäe in einer Zeitkapsel um sie, wenn sie erwachsen geworden sind, wieder auszugraben. Zu Beginn seiner Zeit an der Mittelschule war Haruka nicht interessiert in Clubaktivitäten, da sie seine Zeit zum Schwimmen verkürzen würden. Er sah auch nicht in Sinn in allen anderen außer Schwimmen und die Zeit die er im Sportunterricht nutzte war genug für ihn. Am ersten Schultag näherte sich Asahi an Haruka heran und meinte, er würde aussehen wie jemand ohne Freunde. Seitdem hat Asahi mit Haruka eine einseitige Freundschaft. Haruka scheint allerdings Asahi nicht leiden zu können und als dieser ihn fragte, ob er ihn wie Makoto auch "Haru" nennen darf, erlaubte Haruka dies, aber nur weil er nicht wollte das Asahi ihn weiterhin verfolgt.High☆Speed! Band 2 - Kapitel 1 Haruka war allerdings bis zur ersten Jahr an der Mittelschule in deren Schwimmclub. So um die Neujahr herum fing er Rin ab, welcher Nachhause gehen wollte. Beide beschlossen daraufhin, ein Rennen zu schwimmen und überraschten ihren alten Coach Goro Sasabe. Bei diesen Rennen siegte Haruka mit Leichtigkeit, was Rin jedoch sehr bedrückte und dieser sogar weinte. Nachdem Rin an Haruka eiskalt vorbeiging, bemerkte Haruka, das er Rin verletzt hatte und schwor sich, mit dem Schwimmen aufzuhören. Daher trat er auch sofort aus dem Schwimm-Team der Mittelschule aus. Plot 'Startblock des Wiedersehens!' Der Oberschüler aus den 2. Jahr, Haruka Nanase, erinnert sich an seine Grundschulzeit mit seinen Freunden in ihrem Schwimmverein und er nur ein Freistilschwimmer sein wollte. In der Gegenwart geht Makoto Tachibana, Harukas bester Freund, diesen abholen für ihren zweiten Tag an der Iwatobi High School. Während der Mittagspause an diesem Tag, stoßen sie auf ihren alten Freund, Nagisa Hazuki, welcher jetzt das 1. Jahr der Iwatobi Oberschule besucht. Nagisa möchte immer noch zusammen mit Haruka schwimmen, wie früher. Er möchte aber auch die Zeitkapsel mit der Trophäe, welche sie damals mit ihren Freund Rin Matsuoka gewonnen hatten, ausgraben. Im Gebäude des Schwimmvereins erinnert sich Haruka durch ein altes Foto von dem Turnier, an das letzte Mal, wo thumb|250px|Haruka, Makoto und Nagisa vor dem Gebäude des Schwimmvereinssie als Gruppe geschwommen sind, bevor Rin nach Australien gezogen ist um an eine Schwimmschule zu gehen. Danach wird die Gruppe leicht von einen völlig veränderten Rin in einem Flur verschreckt. Dieser forderte Haruka unmittelbar zu einem Rennen auf, dies fiel jedoch ins Wasser als sie merkten, dass der alte Pool leer ist. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule am nächsten Tag bemerkt Gou die Gruppe zusammen mit ihrer Freundin und verrät ihrer Freundin dessen namen. Später erhalten Makoto und Nagisa von einem Lehrer eine Standpauke wegen Hausfriedensbruch im Schwimmverein, Haruka ist jedoch schon längst gegangen und hat sich somit vor der Standpauke gedrückt. Er hat sich schließlich in seine Badewanne verzogen. Später versuchen Makoto und Nagisa Haruka dazu zu überreden, die Samezuka Akademie zu besuchen. Makoto schafft es dabei Haruka mit den Hallenbad der Samezuka zu überreden. Als sie bei der Academy angekommen waren, warteten sie bis das Training vorbei ist und schleichen sich ins Hallenbad. Dort werden sie später von Rin entdeckt, der ihnen aggressiv befiehlt zu verschwinden. Haruka steigt aus den Pool und fordert Rin zu einen Rennen heraus. 'Erinnerungen in der Distanz!' Nach dem Rennen müssen Haruka, Makoto und Nagisa am nächsten Tag erneut bei einem Lehrer eine Standpauke aushalten. Haruka verlässt nach dieser Standpauke sofort das Schulgebäude. Später lässt er sich dann ganz leicht von Nagisa überreden, den Schwimmclub beizutreten. thumb|left|250px|Rin und Haruka kurz vor den AbsprungLetztendlich wurde der Club auch von der Schule genehmigt, doch nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie noch ein weiteres Mitglied aufnehmen und den alten Pool restaurieren. Während der Sanierung des Pools, ist Gou immer noch über das Verhalten ihres Bruders verwirrt und fragt Makoto über das Rennen aus. Makoto erzählt, dass Haruka das Rennen verloren habe. Rin gewann zwar dieses Rennen, war aber nicht sehr begeistert und er legte sich mit Haruka an, da dieser „nur“ schwimmen wollte. Am nächsten Tag stoßen Frau Amakata, Gou, Nagisa, Makoto und Haruka auf den fertig sanierten Pool an. Haruka kann es natürlich nicht lassen und springt daraufhin ins Wasser. Nachdem sich aber seine Lippen schon lila färben versuchen ihn die anderen aus den Pool raus zubringen. 'Theoretischer Delfinkick!' Haruka fing sich eine Erkältung ein, als er im neu restaurierten Schwimmbecken der Iwatobi Oberschule. Als Ausrede nimmt er ein Sprichwort seiner Großmutter, was Makoto nicht wirklich überzeugt. In der Schule schlägt Gou vor, das der Schwimmclub in einem Hallenbad bis zum Sommer trainieren sollte, doch wegen der hohen Kosten versuchen finanzielle Unterstützungen von der Schule zu bekommen. Miho erklärt, dass sie keine finanzielle thumb|250px|Haruka erkennt, dass sie noch ein Clubmitglied brauchenUnterstützung erhalten werden, da sie ein neuer Club sind und erst Leistungen in Turnieren hervorbringen sollen, dafür benötigten sie allerdings vier Schwimmer. Nagisa informiert Haruka und die anderen, dass Rei der perfekte Kandidat wäre, wegen seines weiblichen Namens. Am darauffolgenden Tag informiert Gou den Schwimmclub darüber, dass sie ein gemeinsames Schwimmtraining mit dem Schwimmclub der Samezuka Akademie in deren Hallenbad geregelt habe, Samezuka allerdings die Mindestanzahl von vier Schwimmern angefordert hat. Vor der Schule kommt Rei zu Haruka und erklärt sich bereit, Probeweise den Schwimmclub zu begleiten. Während des gemeinsamen Trainings mit Samezuka zeigt Rin Haruka und den anderen weiterhin die kalte Schulter. Rei hingegen versucht nicht beim Trainingsschwimmen mitzumachen, wird allerdings gezwungen und zu aller Überraschung zeigt sich, das Rei überhaupt nicht schwimmen kann. Doch letzten Endes bewundert er Harukas schönen Schwimmstil und realisiert, das Haruka aus Leidenschaft und nicht durch Berechnungen schwimmt. Am nächsten Tag bei seinem Stabhochsprungtraining, versucht Rei ohne Berechnung zu springen und fällt. Er kommt anschließend zu Haruka und den anderen und erklärt, dass er gerne genauso wie Haruka sein möchte und tritt nun offiziell dem Schwimmclub bei, während er Nagisa frägt, ob er ihn das Schwimmen beibringen kann. 'Gefangener Schmetterling!' Der Schwimmclub startet nun sein Training im renovierten Schwimmbecken und benutzt den alten Trainingsplan von Rin, welchen Gou auftreiben konnte. Währenddessen Nagisa und Makoto anfangen, Rei das Schwimmen beizubringen, schwimmt Haruka gelassen seine Bahnen. In den folgenden Tagen sehen sich die Jungs nach einen Design für eine Clubuniform um, Gou denkt allerdings, das Reis Schwimmunterricht höchste Priorität hätte und hat einen neuen Trainingsplan parat, welchen Rei in einer Woche, noch vor den Präfekturentunier, meistern muss. Makoto möchte Sasabe bei Haruka Zuhause um Hilfe bitten, doch dieser verneint. thumb|left|250px|Haruka sucht sich auch eine neue JammerWährend des Wochenendes, beginnt Rei seine Unfähigkeit auf die schlechte Ausrüstung zu schieben. So fährt das Team prompt zu einem Sportladen, wo sich eigentlich nur Rei etwas aussuchen soll, dann aber alle beginnen sich nach neuen Badehosen umzusehen. Währenddessen begegnen sich Haruka und Rin bei den Umkleidekabinen und haben anschließend draußen eine kurze Diskussion über Rins Wunsch über ein Rennen mit beiden in Topform, da er sonst nicht nach vorne kommen könnte. Beide entscheiden dies beim nächsten Turnier zu klären. Später versucht nun Haruka Rei dem Freistil beizubringen, was aber ebenfalls nicht funktioniert und somit Rei sehr enttäuscht. Als sich der Tag dem Ende zuneigt, erklärt Haruka Rei, das auch er mit anderen Schwimmstilen nichts anfangen kann und er den Freistil gewählt hatte, weil dies alles ist, was er schwimmen kann. 'Prüfung im Freiwasserschwimmen!' Während die Jungs entscheiden in welchen Rennen sie im Turnier schwimmen möchten, entdeckt Gou einen Jahrzehnte alten Trainingsplan des alten Iwatobi Schwimmclub. Gou schlägt aufgeregt vor, das sie diesen Trainingsplan nutzen sollten und für das Sommertrainingschamp an eine Insel fahren sollten. Danach versucht der Club Miho dazu zu bringen den Trip zu sponsern, wobei sie allerdings scheitern. Makoto fällt dann ein, das sie ihre Champingausrüstung benutzen könnten und draußen schlafen. Mit Sasabes Tintenfisch-Fischerboot könnte der Schwimmclub thumb|250px|Haruka und die anderen haben herausgefunden, das Samezuka auch auf der Insel trainiertauf die Insel und wieder zurück kommen. Später fragt Haruka ob es für Makoto okay ist, da das Champ direkt im Ozean stattfinden wird. Makoto meint allerdings, dass er in Ordnung ist. Am ersten Tag des Trainingschamp bringt Sasabe den Schwimmclub zur Insel, wo sie herausfinden, dass auch die Samezuka Akademie mit Rin ebenfalls ein Trainingschamp auf der Insel abhaltet. Nachdem die Jungs ihre Zelte am Strand aufgebaut haben beginnen sie mit ihren Ausdauertraining. Nach Trainingsplan müssen sie drei lange Schwimmstrecken zwischen den verlassenen Inseln Sukishima, Oshima und Mizushima schwimmen. Am Ende des ersten Tages hat der Club nur die Hälfte ihres Ziels geschafft. Rei ist sehr enttäuscht wegen seines Hinterherhinkens. Nach dem Abendessen gibt es unter den Jungs eine kleine Diskussion, wer mit wem in welchen Zelt schläft. Letztendlich wird gelost und Nagisa schläft wie gewünscht bei Haruka und Rei bei Makoto. Während Haruka und Nagisa noch schlafen, geht Rei ins Meer um heimlich zu trainieren. Der erste der dies allerdings merkt ist Makoto. 'Schock, keine Atmung!' Da sich mittlerweile ein starker Sturm angekündigt hat, wachen auch Haruka und Nagisa auf, die bemerken, dass Makoto und Rei in Gefahr sind. So rettet letztendlich Nagisa Rei und Haruka holt Makoto wieder an Land. Haruka bemerkt, das Makoto noch am Leben ist, dessen Herzschlag aber sehr langsam. Worauf Haruka leicht in Panik verfällt. Jedoch beruhigt er sich schnell wieder und entscheidet sich zu einer Herz-Lungen-Reanimation. Doch bevor Haruka dazu kommt diese auszuführen, spuckt Makoto eine kleine Menge Wasser und kommt wieder zu sich. Später frägt Haruka Makoto ob dieser immer noch Angst vor dem Meer hat, worauf Makoto beichtet, geglaubt zu haben, dass er darüber hinweggekommen sei. Makoto entschuldigt sich bei Haruka, das er ihn da reingezogen hat und meint, dass er einfach nur wieder mit Haruka schwimmen wollte. Haruka sieht ihn überrascht an, worauf allerdings Nagisa und Rei auf die beiden stoßen. Die Gruppe beschließt einen Unterschlupf zu suchen und findet bald das Sukishima Raststätte. Nachdem sie die alte Raststätte betreten finden sie auch gleich die Küche und machen sich auf die Suche nach etwas zu essen, da alle ziemlich Hungrig sind. Nachdem sie etwas gefunden haben und nun an einen runden Tisch essen, beginnen sie über ihre aktuelle Situation zu sprechen. Haruka legt ihnen Nahe, die Nacht erst mal hier zu verbringen, da es keine Anzeichen dafür gibt, das der Regen aufhören wird. Makoto meint, das es hart für sie sein wird in so einer Situation zu schlafen. Nagisa kommt dann allerdings auf die Idee ein Spiel zu spielen, während sie in der Raststätte bleiben. Alle müssen etwas über ihre Vergangenheit erzählen oder etwas tun. Als der Würfel Reis Namen würfelt, muss dieser eine peinliche Geschichte aus dem Sportunterricht erzählen. Haruka muss eine Liebesgeschichte erzählen und Nagisa imitiert einen Felsenpinguin. Rei fragt dann auf einmal warum Makoto so seltsam reagiert hatte, als er ihn rettete. Haruka meint, das darüber nicht diskutiert werden sollte. Makoto entscheidet sich allerdings dafür allen den Grund zu erzählen. So erzählt er eine Geschichte über einen alten Fischer und wie er von diesen seinen Goldfisch erhielt. Nachdem er die Geschichte beendet hat, hörte es auf zu regnen und die Gruppe geht nach draußen und erblickt einen wundervollen Nachthimmel. Als Rei anfängt der Gruppe etwas über die Konstellationen zu erzählen, bemerkt Nagisa eine große Pfütze unter ihnen, die den Sternenhimmel spiegelt. Makoto schaut auf seine Freunde und lächelt. Am nächsten Morgen schwimmt die Gruppe zurück an die Küste, wo ihre Zelte stehen. Rin kommt während des Joggens an den Zelten vorbei und fragt sich was sie wohl tun. Als Gou und Miho an der Küste ankommen, finden sie eine im Sand schlafende Gruppe. Verwirrt versucht Gou sie zu wecken, wobei sie allerdings nicht erfolgreich ist. 'Ein-Stil-Finale!' Text folgt noch 'Rache in der Lagenstaffel! ' Text folgt noch 'Zögerliches Auflockern!' Text folgt noch 'Irritierter Herzschlag!' Text folgt noch 'Rasendes All-out!' Text folgt noch 'Entfernte Freiheit!' Text folgt noch Fähigkeiten |option2=Erwartete Statistik| }} Beziehungen 'Makoto Tachibana' Hauptartikel: Makoto Tachibana Makoto und Haruka kennen sich schon seit über 13 Jahren und sind seit dem Kindergarten beste Freunde.High☆Speed! Band 1 Als Folge ihres langen Beinanderseins, ist Makoto in der Lage Harukas Gedanken zu erahnen bzw. zu lesen und zu verstehen. Weshalb Makoto manchmal dazu gezwungen wird für Haruka zu sprechen. Wenn Haruka nicht mehr sprechen möchte, ist Makoto da, der dies übernehmen kann. Dies erlaubt Haruka unnahbar und gelassen zu sein, er vermittelt aber weiterhin seine Gedanken - auch wenn sie nicht zwangsweise als seine angegeben werden. In der Grundschule lässt sich Haruka förmlich von seinen besten Freund verwöhnen. Er braucht Makoto immer in der Nähe damit dieser ihn helfen kann Entscheidungen zu fällen oder aus seinen Gedanken heraus zu sprechen. Und wenn er glaubt, dass Makoto seine Grenzen überschritten hat, bezeichnet er ihn in thumb|left|250px|Haruka rettet MakotoGedanken als aufdringlichen Kerl. Aber sobald Makoto nicht da ist, um ihn zu helfen oder stattdessen etwas anderes macht, schmollt Haruka und wünscht sich, das Makoto hier wäre. Beide wären einmal beinahe ertrunken. Haruka in der 6. Klasse als er in einen Fluss viel und von Makoto gerettet wurde. Jahre später während des Trainingslagers auf einer einsamen Insel wurde schließlich Makoto von Haruka rettet, nach seinen gescheiterten Versuch Rei zu retten.Folge 6 Haruka bringt Makoto an Land und ist erschrocken als er merkt, das Makoto bewusstlos ist. Als er kurz davor ist Makoto Mund zu Mund zu beatmen, erhaltet dieser wieder sein Bewusstsein und hustet Wasser. Makoto versucht sich aufzusetzen und nach Rei zu schauen, Haruka sagt ihm, dass er sich noch ausruhen solle und hält Makoto davon ab. Kurz darauf sagt Makoto zu Haruka, das der wichtigste Grund warum er sich auf das Trainingslager und dem Schwimmclub eingelassen hat ist, dass er wieder mit Haruka und den anderen schwimmen möchte. Haruka ist überrascht, da er nicht erkannt hat, was er für Makoto ist, bis dieser es ihm gesagt hat. Haruka hasst es wenn Leute seinen mädchenhaften Vornamen verwenden, aber Makoto schaft es immer wieder ihn zu überreden und darf ihn "Haru" nennen. Makoto ist sozusagen Harukas "Stimme der Vernunft". Daher ist er auch die Person, welche Haruka am meisten davon abhalten möchte sich auszuziehen, um zum Beispiel in ein Aquarium zu steigen, allerdings meistens ohne Erfolg.FrFr 1 - Makotos SorgenFolge 2 Wenn er Angst bekommt, neigt er dazu sich hinter Haruka zu thumb|250px|Makoto ist immer für Haruka daverstecken oder sich an irgendeiner Weise an Haruka zu klammern. Haruka und Makoto machen viele Sachen gemeinsam, wie sich ein Zimmer teilen, gemeinsam zur Schule gehen und Mittagspause haben.Folge 2Folge 11 Sie tragen oft ähnliche Kleidung und Accessoires und teilen Dinge.Folge 5Folge 4 - AbspannbildFolge 9 - Abspannbild Sie leben sehr nahe beieinander, so dass man von Harukas Haus auf das von Makoto sehen kann.Folge 8 Makotos Haus steht am Ende der Steintreppe des nächstgelegenen Schreins, Harukas Haus ist weiter oben, gleich hinter den ersten paar Torii. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für Haruka und Makoto aufeinander bei der Steintreppe zu warten.Folge 5 Sie sind sich sehr Nahe und sorgen sich um den jeweils anderen sehr.Folge 7Folge 9 Am Anfang der Serie drückte sich Haruka so viel aus, doch Makoto wusste immer was Haruka dachte. Im Laufe der Serie beginnt Haruka immer mehr von sich aus zu sprechen vor allen zu Makoto. Er ist sehr behutsam zu seinem besten Freund und schätzt ihm so sehr, dass er Angst hat ihn zu verlieren. In einem Hotel erzählt er Makoto das er es schätzt, dass er hier ist. Haruka hat bei einem Fest vier Goldfische gewonnen und Makoto geschenkt.Folge 9 Nagisa sagte zu Makoto, er solle sie Nagisa, Rei, Haruka und Makoto nennen, Haruka sagte aber, dass es besser sei sie Makrele (鯖'', Saba''), Thunfisch (鮪'', Maguro''), Bonito (鰹'', Katsuo'') und Stachelmakrele (鰺'', Aji'') zu nennen. Als Makoto und Haruka ins dritte Jahr kamen, denken beide über ihre Zukunft nach. Makoto ist sehr besorgt um seinen Freund, da sich wahrscheinlich ihre Wege trennen werden. Makoto ist unsicher, was er auf seinem Karrierefragebogen schreiben soll, während Haruka sorglos "furī" (フリー, deut. frei) schreibt und sich somit weder um seine Berufsausbildung noch um eine weiterführende Schulbildung kümmert. Als Makoto ihn über seine Pläne für die Zukunft fragte, sagte Haruka das solange er schwimmen kann, er sich nicht darum kümmert. Makoto erkennt, dass dies typisch für Haruka ist.Folge 14 'Nagisa Hazuki' Hauptartikel: Nagisa Hazuki Haruka und Nagisa sind Kindheitsfreunde und waren zusammen im Iwatobi SC. Nagisa hat Harukas Schwimmstil immer sehr bewundert, der ihn an einen Delfin erinnert. Damals nannte er Haruka noch Nanase-kun, dies änderte sich jedoch in ein Haru-chan, wobei das Suffix Haruka stets ein Dorn im Auge ist. Da Nagisa eine andere Mittelschule als Haruka besuchte, wurde er nicht sofort erkannt. Nagisa beginnt gerne mit Haruka eine Diskussion, jedoch endet diese für ihn nie so wirklich gut. Meistens dreht Makoto dann doch das Blatt auf ihre Seite. Nagisa liebt es zusammen mit Haruka zu schwimmen und ging deswegen auf dieselbe Oberschule. Jedoch muss auch Nagisa aufpassen, dass Haruka keine Dummheiten begeht. Haruka ließ sich von Nagisa überreden Vize-Kapitän des Iwatobi Oberschule Schwimmclubs zu werden, jedoch nur, wenn er nichts tun müsste. 'Rei Ryugazaki' Hauptartikel: Rei Ryugazaki Haruka und Rei haben eine gute Senpai-Kohai Beziehung. Als Haruka Rei das erste Mal beim Stabhochsprungtraining sah, war er überrascht, wie Erstaunlich Rei dies macht. Nachdem Nagisa Haruka und Makoto erzählte, dass Rei dem Schwimmclub nicht beitreten will, glaubt Haruka, dass Rei das Wasser hassen könnte. Haruka konnte Rei deswegen nicht leiden und sagt, dass sie so jemanden wie ihn nicht bräuchten. Als Rei endlich Haruka in Person traf, nachdem er mit Nagisa zur Schule joggte, fragte er Haruka ob er der "Haru-chan-san" sei, von den Nagisa erzählt hatte. Haruka meinte zunächst, er sollte weder "-chan" noch "-san" bzw. beides zusammen an seinen Namen anhängen. Nachdem Rei Haruka bei dem gemeinsamen Schwimmtraining mit der Samezuka Akademie sah, bemerkte er, dass er diese Art von Freiheit haben möchte, die Haruka besitzt. Haruka erklärte ihn das es nicht Freiheit ist was er hat, sondern Freistil. 'Rin Matsuoka' Hauptartikel: Rin Matsuoka Haruka und Rin kannten sich schon seit der Grundschule, als Rin noch beim Sano SC war. Sie lernten sich auf einen Turnier kennen, worauf Rin anschließend auf Harukas Grundschule wechselte. Haruka war allerdings misstrauisch warum Rin auf die Iwatobi Grundschule gewechselt hat und lehnte Rins Angebot, bei einer Staffel mit zu schwimmen ab. Jedoch freundeten sich die beiden an, da Haruka Rins Nachricht, seine Mittelschulzeit in Australien zu verbringen, sehr mitnahm. Nach Rins Versprechen ihn in der Staffel eine Sicht zu zeigen, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hat, willigt Haruka ein die Staffel mit zu schwimmen. Nachdem sie das Turnier gewonnen hatten, ging Rin wie geplant nach Australien. Dieses eine Versprechen von Rin hat Haruka bis heute noch nicht vergessen. Erst an Neujahr im ersten Jahr der Mittelschule trafen sich die beiden in Japan wieder. Sie entschieden sich im Iwatobi SC ein kleines Rennen auszutragen, welches Haruka gewann. Rin hingegen fing daraufhin an zu weinen und nahm Harukas Hand als Aufstehhilfe nicht an. Für Rin waren all seine Bemühungen in Australien nach diesen Rennen umsonst gewesen.Folge 10 Haruka dachte darauf, er habe Rins stolz verletzt und gab das Schwimmen komplett auf. Haruka trat somit auch sofort aus dem Iwatobi Mittelschul Schwimmclub aus. Nach Jahren im zweiten Jahr der Oberschule war Rin nun endgültig nach Japan zurückgekehrt und schwamm erneut ein Rennen gegen Haruka, welches er mit Leichtigkeit gewann. Allerdings freute er sich nicht, da Haruka nicht mit vollem Potenzial geschwommen war. Rin forderte Haruka auf, sich nicht zurückzuhalten und wie in einen Wettbewerb gegen ihn zu schwimmen, damit es ein faires Rennen ist. Rins bester Schwimmstil ist der Schmetterling, allerdings ist seine Besessenheit, Haruka zu schlagen, der nur Freistil schwimmt, bringt ihn dazu sich auf eben diesen Schwimmstil und die Distanzen bei einen Rennen gegen Haruka zu fokussieren. Während ihrer verschiedenen Begegnungen, war ihre Beziehung zueinander stets sehr angespannt, da Rin ständig mit der Vorstellung Haruka endlich zu schlagen beschäftigt war. Rin war manchmal sehr frustriert da er anerkannt, dass Haruka ein außergewöhnlicher, ungewöhnlicher und ausgezeichneter Schwimmer ist, Haruka sich aber nicht um seine Zeit kümmert, sondern nur darauf aus ist ins Wasser einzutauchen. Als Rin Haruka in einem offiziellen Präfekturenturnier besiegte, erklärte Rin, dass er nie wieder mehr mit Haruka zusammen schwimmen wird, was in Haruka Verzweiflung hervorrief. Für Haruka ging es nicht ums Gewinnen. Makoto erzählte Rin später, das Haruka anders dachte, an etwas das mehr zählte als anderes, weshalb Haruka gegen Rin schwimmen wollte. Allerdings verstand Rin ihn nicht. Als Haruka sah wie Rin sein Einzelrennen verlor eilte er aus dem Stadion auf der Suche nach Rin, worauf ihn alle anderen folgten. Sich hörten auch, das Rin aus der Staffel genommen wurde er das Schwimmen aufhören wollte. Haruka war daraufhin sehr geschockt und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. Er wollte unbedingt wieder mit Rin schwimmen. Rei erklärte Haruka schließlich, dass Rin nicht wirklich wütend auf ihn ist, aber emotional von seinen eigenen Fehlern und Unsicherheiten in Australien angeschlagen war und sein eigentlicher wahrer Wunsch war, wieder mit allen zu schwimmen. Daraufhin war Haruka entschlossen Rin zu finden. Haruka war dann auch der erste, der Rin letztendlich fand. Rin stand bei einem Sakurabaum, ähnlich dem der auch auf dem Pausenhof der Iwatobi Grundschule stand. Als Rin ihn bemerkte, begann er seinen Verstand zu verlieren, weil er nicht mehr mit Haruka zusammen schwimmen konnte. Er versuchte Haruka zu schlagen, dieser stoppte ihn und beiden rollten auf den Boden. So konnte Rin sehen, was Haruka noch vor dem Turnier auf den Boden geschrieben hatte - er schrieb "For the team" (deut. Für das Team), ein Satz den Rin damals in der Grundschule geschrieben hatte. Rin fing an zu weinen und fragte, warum er nicht mehr mit ihnen Schwimmen konnte. Haruka versicherte ihn allerdings, dass er noch könnte. Nun war Haruka an der Reihe Rin eine Sicht zu zeigen, die er bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Beim Staffelrennen im Turnier, bekam Rin die Chance mit seinem alten Team wieder eine Staffel zu schwimmen. Rin schwamm direkt vor Haruka und als Haruka dran war, war Rin wie gefesselt. Sie gewannen schließlich die Staffel und Rin lief zu Haruka, umarmte ihn und rief, dass es in der Tat der beste Anblick war, den er jemals gesehen hatte. Haruka und Rin versöhnten sich letztendlich wieder und begannen ihre jeweiligen Träume und Ziele miteinander zu verwirklichen. 'Gou Matsuoka' Hauptartikel: Gou Matsuoka Um Informationen über ihren Bruder herauszubekommen, besuchte sie Haruka, kam aber nicht dazu mit ihn zu reden. Gou scheint Haruka sehr zu mögen, da er sich gleich von Anhieb "Kou" nennt. Was sie gern mag, da man sie oft "Gou" nennt, wie es z.B. Nagisa macht. So zeigt es sich, dass sich Gou sehr um Haruka, als auch um die anderen Schwimmclubmitglieder kümmert und sehr besorgt wegen Harukas und Rins komplizierter Beziehung ist. Sie versucht immer für Haruka da zu sein und hilft ihm seinen Schwimmstil zu verbessern so gut sie kann. Gou ist allerdings auch von Harukas Muskulatur begeistert, vor allen von seinen Trizeps. Dies trifft jedoch nicht nur auf Haruka zu, da sie bei jedem mit anständiger Muskulatur ins Schwärmen gerät. 'Miho Amakata' Hauptartikel: Miho Amakata Miho ist Harukas Klassenlehrerin und Leherin für klassische Literatur. Haruka ist nicht wirklich begeistert davon, dass sie Lehrerin als Plan B geworden ist. Zudem hatte sie ihn Anfangs für einen Mädchen gehalten, wegen seines sehr mädchenhaften Namen. Sie entschuldigte, sich jedoch sofort dafür, nachdem Makoto das Missverständnis geklärt hatte.Folge 7 Miho ist neben Makoto sehr über Harukas Zukunft nach der Oberschule besorgt. Sie ließ ihn zu sich kommen um ihn über seine Zukunftspläne auszufragen, nachdem sie seinen Fragebogen über seine schulischen Zukunftspläne gelesen hatte, nur um eine nicht aussagekräftige Antwort zu bekommen. Sie bittet Haruka über die ganze Sache nochmal nachzudenken und meint, dass jemand mit solchen athletischen Fähigkeiten die Sportwelt leicht erreichen könnte. Sie fügt noch an, das er es wenigstens versuchen sollte. 'Goro Sasabe' Hauptartikel: Goro Sasabe Goro und Haruka haben eine recht gute Beziehung zueinander, da Goro damals Harukas Trainer war, als dieser noch Mitglied im Iwatobi SC war. Als Rin während seiner Mittelschulzeit aus Australien an Neujahr zurückkehrte, war Goro derjenige der Haruka und Rin das Rennen im Pool des Iwatobi SC schwimmen lies. Er war die einzige Person, die von Harukas und Rins Rennen, sowie Rins Scheitern bis er Makoto davon erzählte als er ihn nachts beim alten Gebäude des Iwatobi SC traf. Er sorgt sich sehr um Haruka und die anderen und willigt ein ihnen bei der Verbesserung ihrer Schwimmstile zu helfen. 'Harukas Großmutter' Hauptartikel: Harukas Großmutter Ihr Enkel Haruka erinnert sich oft an ihr Sprichwort und scheint keine schlechten Erinnerungen an sie zu haben. Sie könnte in ihren Enkel, wegen dem Sprichwort auch als Wunderkind bzw. Genie gesehen haben. Kreation und Konzeption Hiroko Utsumi, die Regisseurin des Free! Animes, beschrieb Haruka in einen Wort als "kühl". „Haruka scheint mit "Kühle" ausgestattet zu sein“ sagt sie. „Ein Aspekt von ihm ist seine Liebe für Wasser. Er hat ein bisschen was von einem exzentrischen Bild; er hat Probleme im Umgang mit Menschen auf einer grundlegenden Ebene. Wenn er in etwas nicht interessiert ist, wird er nichts tun. Normalerweise ist sein Gesichtsausdruck sehr kontaktarm, aber er wird sehr emotional wenn es um Wasser geht. Er ist ein direkter Junge, der eine starke Obsessionthumb|300px|Anfängliche Skizzen von Haruka hat mit der Freiheit die ihm das Wasser gibt.“ Die Regisseurin sagte das die Zuschauer einen sich allmählich ändernden Haruka sehen werden, der im Laufe der Serie reift, wie in Folge 9 zu sehen ist.Free! TV Animation Guidebook Die Animationscrew hatte keine Probleme bei der Gestaltung von Harukas Charakter. Sie achteten besonders auf seine Augen, welche blau gemacht wurden um seine Liebe für das Wasser zu reflektieren. Bei den Nahaufnahmen achteten die Animations-Zeichner darauf, dass seine Augen detailliert sind und viele Frames gemacht wurden. Der Charakterdesigner Futoshi Nishiya gab Haruka leichte Kleidung für leichtes Ausziehen, weil er, wenn er Wasser sieht auch darin schwimmen mag. Die Designer sagten auch, das als sie die Schuluniformen für die Schüler der Iwatobi Oberschule erstellten, diese jeden perfekt passte außer Haruka, die Crew schockte dies ziemlich. Die Animations-Zeichner nannten Haruka eine "Wasserdere", weil Wasser seine wahren Emotionen hervorbringt, was sonst nichts anderes tun könnte. „Manchmal ist es offensichtlich, dass er Wasser liebt, dadurch dass seine Augen funkeln wenn er es sieht. Diese Art von Aktionen und Blicken spricht mehr als Wörter und hilft seine Menschlichkeit hervorzubringen.“ erläuterte Utsumi in einem der Interviews. Trivia *Haruka wurde oft "Tsundere" und "Tsun" von Mitgliedern des Fandoms genannt, bevor sein offizieller Name bekannt wurde. Diesen Namen erhielt er aufgrund seiner kalten aussehenden Haltung, welche oft mit Tsundere-Charakteren in Verbindung gebracht wird. *Haruka hat wie alle anderen männlichen Hauptcharaktere einen Mädchennamen erhalten. Gou hingegen hat einen Jungennamen erhalten. *Haruka würde überall hingehen, solange es dort Wasser gibt, in welchen er schwimmen kann. *Harukas Macke, stets ins Wasser zu wollen, ist ein laufender Running Gag im Anime. *Ein weiterer Running Gag ist auch seine Macke stets eine Jammer zu tragen, sogar in der Badewanne. *Seine absolute Lieblingsspeise ist Makrele, womit man ihn auch sehr gut bestechen kann. *Rei bemerkt auch, dass sich Harukas Entscheidungen stets um Makrele drehen. *Vor einen Jahr hatte Haruka bei dem Iwatobi Maskottchen-Wettbewerb teilgenommen. Sein Eintrag, einer von 987, hieß Tobimaru-kun. Laut Gou, war es nicht sehr süß.Folge 3 Preview *Er ist handwerklich, z.B. beim Holzschnitzern, und künstlerisch sehr begabt. *Haruka hat die Iwatobi-Maskottchen Anhänger für den Schwimmclub geschnitzt. *Haruka hat romantische Ambitionen gegenüber dem Wasser. *Rin erzählte, dass Haruka "Tadaima" (ただいま) sagte, als er ins Hallenbad des Iwatobi SC ging. "Tadaima" bedeutet so viel wie Ich bin Zuhause.Folge 7 Preview *Wenn Haruka ein Mädchen wäre und jemanden daten müsste, würde er Makoto daten, weil dieser die einfachste Wahl wäre. Jedoch änderte er dies schnell auf Nagisa, weil dieser Haruka versprach ihm jeden Tag zum Frühstück Makrele zu kochen.Iwatobi Oberschule Schwimmclub Tagebuch 1 - Track 3 *Haruka und Makoto haben ein Spiel, bei welchem Makoto die Gedanken von Haruka erraten muss.Iwatobi Oberschule Schwimmclub Tagebuch 1 - Track 5 *Haruka trug in der Grundschule einen Badeanzug für Mädchen, weil er seinen Nagisa leite. Diesen Badeanzug hatten Nagisas Schwestern diesen untergejubelt. Es scheint, dass Haruka sich daran nicht mehr erinnert, doch am Ende des Tracks erscheint es so, als würde er sich doch noch daran erinnern.Iwatobi Oberschule Schwimmclub Tagebuch 1 - Track 6 *Harukas beste Fächer sind Hauswirtschaft und Kunst. In Englisch ist er jedoch schlecht. *Haruka mag Kochen und Hausarbeit. *Haruka scheint sich um 3 Katzen zu kümmern.Folge 3 *Sein Vorname "Haruka" bedeutet so viel wie weit entfernt, Frühling und Wohlgeruch oder Frühlingsblume. Sein Nachname "Nanase" bedeutet so viel wie Sieben oder Stromschnellen. *Haruka teilt seinen Vor- und Nachnamen mit einer weiblichen Haruka Nanase aus Hagure Yuusha no Estetica. *Haruka benutzt sehr oft ein graues Handtuch mit weißen Punkten. *Haruka kann sehr schnell sehr braun werden, wenn er einige Zeit draußen bei der Sonne ist.Folge 6 - Abspannbild Einzelnachweise }} en:Haruka Nanasepl:Haruka Nanasees:Haruka Nanase Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Iwatobi Oberschule Kategorie:3. Jahr Kategorie:Schwimmclub Kategorie:Freistilschwimmen